And You're the God Of
by xBrokenRecordx
Summary: "And, if I remember correctly, you're the god of the emo." "The god of the WHAT?"


**A/N: AHAHAHAAHAHA. This was fun to write! I got this idea last night while doing the dishes.**

**I might make another chapter if I'm begged.**

**Anyways. This idea came to me. This happened. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Both belong to their respective owner. kthxbai._

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is I'm the god of <em>ramen <em>and _the color orange_?" A loud exuberant voice exclaimed. "Dude! That's awesome!" The blonde boy turned toward his duck-ass-haired friend. "Did you here that, Teme? I'm the god of ramen and the color orange!" Said duck-ass-haired friend snorted.

"What stupid things to be a god of." He said. He crossed his arms and 'hn'ed a very Uchiha 'hn'.

"And, if I remember correctly, you're the god of the emo." Percy said while Annabeth tried to hide a smile. Grover covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I'm the god of the _what?_" Sasuke hissed, snapping his head back around to look at the Son of Poseidon aka Savior of Olympus aka Seaweed Brain aka Percy. Sasuke glared at him.

"The emo. You are the god of the emo. You're also Nico's half-brother. So that means you're the son of Hades, too." Percy looked over at Annabeth and she seemed to understand because she pulled a scroll out of her back pack.

"AHAHAHA! Teme! You're the son of the death god! AHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was doubled over in laughter at this point. Sasuke glared at him.

"The god of ramen...you sure he's not the god of idiots, too?" A pink haired girl grumbled.

"Not that the list says...but it does say that you're the daughter of Ares because of your violent tendencies." Percy replied to the girl, taking the apple Grover offered and biting into it.

"_What?_ I do NOT have violent tendencies!" Sakura screamed, raising a fist, prepared to punch the stupid demigod into the GROUND. G-R-O-U-N-D. GROUNNNDDDDD.

"And you two, you with the funky grey hair and the weird white hair, you two are the gods of perverts." Percy bit into his apple again.

"I KNEW IT, ERO-SENNIN! KAKA-SENSEI! I _KNEW _SOMETHING WAS ABSOLUTELY WRONG WITH YOU!" Naruto shouted at his two senseis, his finger quivering violently and his eyes widened anime-style. The gleam in his eye was deadly.

"Hm? What was that, Naruto?" Kakashi said, taking his nose out of his book to look at his student. Somewhere from within the crowd of ninjas, Gai screamed "OH KAKASHI! WHY ARE YOU SO COOL?"

Jiraiya was too busy peeping on the little demigods shower house to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Does that mean that Gai-sensei and Bushy Brows are the gods of youth?" Naruto said, with a tilt of his head. Sasuke was now in a corner, brooding. No wonder he was god of the emo.

"Hm. Close. They're the...gods of the...'fire of youth'?" Annabeth questioned, looking over Percy's shoulder to stare at the list.

"YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL FOREVER BURN IN THE WORLD! LEE AND I SHALL DO OUR DUTY TO PROTECT THE FIRE OF YOUTH FROM HARM!" Gai shouted from the middle of the crowd before giving the world a 'nice guy pose'.

"Gai-sensei!" A boy in a green spandex suit identical to that of his sensei's exclaimed.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two were now hugging and crying dramatically. Percy and Annabeth sweatdropped anime-style.

"Do...do they-...is that normal for them?" Annabeth said, pointing at the two scene-makers.

"Um. Yeah. You get used to it after a while." Tenten said, looking up from her kunai to look at the blonde haired girl before reaching into her pocket pulling out a kunai polishing cloth and began to polish her weapon. She paused after a second. "Can we get on with it, already?"

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Er, right. Moving on."

"I should probably tell you that you're a daughter of Ares, too." Percy said after clearing his throat and pointing at the too long scroll in his hands. "And the god of sharp pointy objects."

"That explains why she likes to carry half of Konoha's weapon supply in her pocket." Sakura mused, looking up at the supah deh duper deh sunneh sky.

"Oh and you? With the large fan on your back? You're also a Ares kid."

"OHEMGEE TEMA! YOU TEN AND I ARE ALL RELATED! WHO KNEW FROM ALL THIS TIME! EEEEEP!" Sakura screeched, running up to Temari to give her a hugomongousarous hug.

"I KNOOOOWWWWWWW! TENNIE! GET OVER HERE AND JOIN US IN THE HUG FEST!" Temari shouted back. Tenten smiled largely and threw her kunai at the nearest tree, almost skewering a satyr head. Said satyr ran off in fear.

"." The girls preceded to chant to each other. Everyone sweatdropped (except Jiraiya. Still be god of the pervertsssss).

"Anyways. You, with the pineapple shaped hair, you're the god of cloud-watching." Annabeth said. "And a grandson of Athena. Hey Uncle Shika." Annabeth smiled like this :D

Shikamaru grumbled something along the lines of "Mendokuse."

"HA, CRY BABY! I TOLD YOU YOUR HEAD LOOKS LIKE A PINEAPPLE!" Temari got down on the ground and laughed her effin ass off.

"HOLD IT. If I'm a god, what are my powers?" Naruto suddenly shouted.

"Um, I think Zeus said something about summoning ramen at will and being able to turn peoples' clothes orange." Grover said, thoughtfully snacking on his apple. Or, well, inhaling his apple.

"AWESOME!" Naruto screamed, attracting the attention of the campers of Camp-Half Blood. "RAMEN. I SUMMON THEE!"

A huge pile of ramen appeared a couple feet away.

"OHMYGAWDS ITS ICHIRAKU RAMEN OH MAH GAWD I LOVE BEING A GOD." Naruto screeched , prancing to his pile of ramen. He stopped briefly and pointed at Sasuke. "Oh yeah. I want his clothes orange." Sasuke's clothes turned orange.

Sasuke shrieked like a little girl and jumped from his brooding corner to run away in terror.

"Travis, did you get that?" A voice said.

"You bet I did, Connor. I'm putting it on HephaestusTube. Another god shrieking and running around has got to be the most hilarious thing in the world." A voice eerily similar to the first replied.

"No no no, you idiot! WE'RE SELLING IT ON GBAY. THIS IS GOING TO MAKE US MILLIONS!"

"How bout we also sell it on Amazon?"

"Hm. Good idea."

"CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLL. GET OUT FROM BEHIND THE DAMN BUSH BEFORE I MAIM YOU." Annabeth yelled. There was a rustle and the blur of two people running for their lives.

"Oh yeah. You, over there. You're the god of..."


End file.
